ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vendetta
Vendetta is the fourthy-fourth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot A deadly criminal known as "Ragnarok" breaks out of the Null Void, and begins a search for a mysterious key. Meanwhile, Kevin returns home to find his house ransacked. His mom(in her first appearance) then confesses the truth about Ragnarok. Kevin then asks Ben and Gwen if they know anything about Ragnarok, and when they tell him they don't he tells them to stay out of the situation. The two, now concerned, Ben as Jetray flies Gwen to ask Grandpa Max if he knows anything about the escape. He confesses of having a partner named Devin, who gave his life to stop Ragnarok several years back. His partner's full name was Devin Levin, Kevin's dad. Ben and Gwen track Kevin with his Plumber's Badge and together force Ragnarok to flee. Gwen then helps Kevin find the "key", but Ragnarok steals it, then teleports to his ship. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin manage to transport themselves via the same signal, but before they find Ragnarok, Kevin tricks the other two to get into an escape pod. With Ben and Gwen descending down to Earth, Kevin can have his revenge. He and Ragnarok battle, while Kevin causes the entire ship to de-stabilize into a vortex. Ragnarok begs Kevin to save him, stating that his father would to. Despite his desperation, Kevin merely takes his key and lets him get sucked into the vortex. When Ben and Gwen ask what happened, he simply states that Ragnarok didn't make it. 'Characters' *Kevin Levin(Main character in the episode) *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Mrs. Levin *Devin Levin(flashback only) Villains *Ragnarok *Forever Knights Aliens used *Rath *Lodestar *Diamondhead 'Quotes' *'Ben': Hey! Who died and made you boss? *'Kevin': If you got a problem with it, you... *'Gwen': We can cover more ground that way. Come on Ben. He's going through a lot, Ben. He idolizes his father and...(whispers)''We have to find Ragnarok before Kevin does. I'm afraid of what he might do. *'Ben': Kevin? Come on. He talks all tough, but he would never... *'Kevin': Guys. Come on. This way! *'Kevin': Quick, in here!(making Ben and Gwen get in then sealing them in the escape pod)'' *'Ben': This isn't funny, Levin. Open up! *'Kevin': This is my fight, Tennyson. I told you to stay out of this! (the escape pod launches) *'Ben:' What is this, Gwen? *'Gwen: '''An escape pod! *'Ben': We've got to get back in there. *'Gwe'n: It's on auto pilot to Earth. No controls. No space suits. We're trapped here. *'Ben': ''(in an angry tone) Just like he wanted. *'Devin': Max! He's getting closer! *'Max': Ship won't go any faster, Devin! *'Devin': Have you tried flapping your arms? *'Ragnarok': Enough games. Where is my key? *'Devin': Have you tried checking under the couch? 'Trivia' *In this episode, Diamondhead redirects energy beams like Chromastone. We do not know if that is natural for a Petrosapien, or if that was a Chromastone extra.It is most likely to be Chromostones extra Diamondhead couldn't do this in the Original Series *This episode has a lot about Kevin's past including his father and his father's killer. *Kevin's father, Devin Levin, has the same powers as his son. He can absorb energy and redirect it as an energy blast. *This is the 2nd episode of Alien Force in which Ben didn't use any one of his 10 Alien Force original aliens.The 1st episode was The Con of Rath *This is the first time, Ben calls Kevin by his surname, Levin. *When Kevin says "My name's Kevin Ethan Levin. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" he is quoting Inigo Montoya from the movie, The Princess Bride. *Lodestar's species is revealed in this episode; Biosovortian. *This is the first time Kevin's mom and dad appeared in the series. *Kevin's alien ancestry is confirmed by Ragnarok to be "Osmosian". *In the episode Darkstar Rising, Kevin said he never met his father, but in this episode it showed a picture of Kevin and Devin together. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc